Boku no Kanashi
by Takanori Hideto Matsumoto
Summary: Eu queria sumir do mundo, mas aquele homem com uma faixa estranha no rosto depois de ferrar meu mundo, fez questão de me fazer prisioneiro Obs:Se não tiver no minimo 5 reviews por capitulo eu paro de postar .
1. Passado 1’Parte

Boku no Kanashii

Passado 1'Parte

Ruki 's POV

Minha mãe morreu em um acidente de carro eu tinha acabado de brigar com ela, ocorreu que atravessei a rua e ela correu pra atrás de mim sendo atropelada na minha frente.

Depois de sua morte, fui morar com meu pai e meu irmão, o pai e irmão que eu só via uma vez por ano.

Só pra constar meu pai é muito famoso, ele e um daqueles ricaços que muda de mulher que nem muda de roupa, falando assim parece que eu o odeio, mas não a verdade é que só existem duas pessoas que eu amo nesse mundo, meu onii-chan e meu pai. Meu pai Hideto Matsumoto ou hide como os amigos o chamam, já meu nii-san se chama Daisuke Andou o sobrenome dele é diferente por que Die-nii-chan quis deixar o sobrenome da avo por parte de mãe, somos irmãos apenas por parte de pai.

Mas voltando, eu vou explicar, meu pai comigo é com o meu irmão sempre foi extremamente carinhoso e compreensivo, as vezes ele parece um irmão mais velho, Eu estava extremamente feliz morando com os dois, mas como nada dura pra sempre eu me acidentei, rolei a enorme escada de mármore que tinha em nossa casa, devido ao jeito que cai fui levado as presas pro hospital, só lembro da minha visão fraca e vermelha, a namorada do meu pai gritando, essa da minha lembrança durou mais que as outras, como eu não sei, e meu irmão desesperado.

Por mais que eu tenta se eu não conseguia despertar foi ai que eu conheci Suzuki Akira.

Ele me disse que estava lá para levar a minha alma, mas que antes disso eu podia lhe fazer um ultimo pedido. Nessa hora eu tive um ataque de egoísmo e disse que faria tudo pra voltar a vida, Reita riu maliciosamente me fazendo olhar pela janela mas o pior não era isso, mas sim eu ter visto mesmo deitado em uma cama com a cabeça enfaixada e respirado por um mascara de oxigênio.

Ele me obrigou a olhar pela janela e o que eu vi fez meu coração aperta de um jeito que cai de joelhos, meu pai e meu irmão com as faces mais desolada que eu já havia visto, mas qualquer pensamento sumiu quando o senti usar uma das mãos segurar minhas duas acima da minha cabeça e levantar a minha blusa com a outra.

O grito que eu ia dar saiu em forma de ofego quando ele beijou meu ombro e lá começou a arde muito, parecia que estava queimando e rasgando a minha pele, a dor era tanta que desmaie, mas consegui escutar.

-Né chibi, o que acontecer a parti de agora será devido a ligação que teremos a parti de agora.

Eu apaguei, até hoje não sei por quanto tempo, lembro de ter acordado três ou quatro vezes, e em todas Reita estava ao meu lado acariciando minha cabeça, eu sempre voltava a dormi pois sentia meu corpo pesando uma tonelada.

Quando finalmente realmente acordei, senti meu corpo muito leve e um medo terrível por que me dei conta que estava no interior de um templo?!

Reita como se percebe se meu medo aparece através de uma porta que eu não tinha percebido.

-Ohayo chibi,como se sente?-Ele sorria docemente, o que me fez ficar levemente corado.

-Onde eu estou?

-Esta na sua nova casa. Você fez um trato comigo, você só vai voltar a vida depois de pagar a sua divida comigo.

-Minha família... - Fiquei desesperado, e irritado dele falar como se estivesse dizendo as horas.

-Não se preocupe, seu corpo esta em coma, mesmo assim você pode vê-los- fiquei feliz eu estava pra da um grito de alegria, mas como Reita adorava me fazer mudar de idéia ele fez questão de acrescentar - Mas eles não irão reconhece – lo ,lamento Chibi, você pode ir vê los, e abraça – los mas eles jamais vão saber que é você

A vontade de gritar de alegria sumiu, meu corpo congelou e uma vontade de sair quebrando tudo se espalhou pelo meu corpo, não pela noticia, mas pelo modo como ele a anunciou parecia que estava se divertindo com a minha cara. E o pior e que eu só podia fazer uma coisa nesse momento

-O que eu tenho que fazer mesmo ?

-Bom menino – Reita colocou a mão na minha cabeça o que proporcionou um estranha boa sensação

Na proxima lhes mostrarei o que posso fazer...


	2. Passado 2’Parte

Ruki's POV

O templo estava em outra dimensão o que o deixava bem mais sinistro, era todo de madeira, mas olhando pro céu você não via nuvem ou ate mesmo o sol, mas existia iluminação uma cor vermelha sangue, bela porem assustadora.

-Chibi você quer da uma volta? – arregalei os olhos, Reita no tempo que passamos junto se mostrou muito estranho, ficava me observando e saia muitas vezes, mas nunca me levava com ele e mesmo tentando sair do templo eu me deparava com um belo jardim cheio de belas rosas vermelhas que ficavam ainda mais belas com a luz que vinha não sei de onde. – Chibi acorda.

-Chibi um caramba, nem meu pai me chamam assim – eu estava irritado, se eu ia pagar essa divida que eu começasse logo, não ia fica sentado aqui olhando pro nada, eu parecia um animalzinho que ficava em casa quando seu dono saia era irritante.

-Ruki, você quer passear? – ele nunca se alterava, sempre sorria de uma maneira estranha, ao qual me fazia sentir vontade de corar, vontade ao qual eu controlava muito bem, estava feliz por ele ter dito meu nome, mesmo que depois ele fosse falar chibi de novo, ta legal que sou muito pequeno para um garoto de dezesseis anos, mas não precisa me lembrar disso.

-Pra onde vamos? – eu queria muito sair daqui não que o lugar não fosse aconchegante, mas o cheiro de rosas era um pouco enjoativo, me lembrava a minha casa.

-Cidade, mas antes coloque isso – era uma fita vermelha com um guizo do tipo que eu só vi ao redor do pescoço de gatos, eu jurava que ele ia por no meu pescoço, mas ele amarrou no meu pulso e o laço se desfez mostrando que havia se fixado no meu pulso, o vermelho fazia um contraste realmente bonito com a minha pele que era muito pálida. - vou te ensinar a sair daqui, você deve fechar essa porta ela vai te levar onde você deve ir.

Dito e feito a porta era normal com uma tela de papel que corria pro lado, eu fechei a tela de papel ficou branca, me surpreendi quando abri de novo percebi que eu tinha saído de um café?

-essa porta e uma ligação com esse mundo ao que parece você ainda pensa muito na sua família – o café era muito perto do hospital, falando em hospital quase dei um grito, minha roupas tinham mudado, eu estava com uma calca jeans, uma blusa branca e meu cabelo ficou castanho de novo. O que era estranho já que no templo eu estava usando um quimono branco e meu cabelo estava loiro quase branco. Nesse quesito de explicações o Reita nunca me desapontou – as roupas mudam em cada dimensão, quando você começar a trabalhar você vai mudar de novo, ficara invisível para algumas pessoas.

-como assim?

-algumas pessoas mesmo vivas podem vê fantasmas

Gelei, meus pés não se moviam por um momento eu realmente tinha esquecido que estava morto. Acho que comecei a chorar não sei, Reita me abraçou ate eu me sentir melhor o que demorou uns 5 minutos. Voltamos a andar no meu caso correr, tava todo mundo nos olhando.

-Reita o que eu vou ter que fazer pra poder voltar?- estava curioso eu precisava saber, queria voltar o mais cedo possível.

-ei chibi. O que você vê quando olha aquele casal?

-não mude de assunto!!- ele me ignorou e virou meu rosto em direção a um casal que conversava, foi ai que vi fitas? Uma fita meio rosada envolvia os dois os ligando. – o que e aquilo?

-o que você vê?

-uma fita rosa- Reita suspirou meio triste, fiquei com receio de perguntar o motivo, nos sentamos em um banco que nos mostrava a janela e o casal que continuava conversando, Reita então começou a falar.

- como eu disse você agora trabalha pra mim, o que você vê é devido a algumas habilidades que eu passei pra você, a fita que você vê e o relacionamento que os dois possuem, vermelha quando amor, amarelo quando amizade e preto quando ódio, você vai vê outras, mas por enquanto essas são as mais simples a intensidade da cor é a intensidade do sentimento, o fato de ser rosa significa que e uma relação muito frágil.

- o que acontece se eu tocar? – estendi minha Mão, não sei por que apenas senti vontade, foi como se eu pudesse alcançar a fita o que aconteceu a fita se esticou e chegou na minha mão .

-Essa também é e uma das habilidades

- é tão fina- a sensação da fita era uma maciez incrível, mas quando apertei um pouco mais a fita se desfez, olhei para o casal e eles começaram a brigar, era possível escutar os gritos da mulher acusando o marido de cafajeste e outro nomes mais , e o marido a chamando de vadia ingrata, me assustei e Reita me puxou para irmos embora. – o que aconteceu?

-você acabou de providenciar a separação deles, como eu disse algumas são muito frágeis e simboliza o relacionamento entre as pessoas, sem o sentimento a relação não existe – ele começou a rir e eu me senti um lixo, uma culpa me abateu. – não fique assim, aquela iria se parti mais cedo ou mais tarde, você apenas adiantou o processo.

-não tem graça, eles pareciam felizes

-falou certo pareciam, só porque você vê algo não quer dizer que você saiba o que realmente esta acontecendo... As aparências enganam chibi.

-mas... - nos aproximamos de uma multidão e eu perdi a fala, mais fitas de diversas tonalidades cercavam a muitas pessoas que andavam de um lado para o outro

Reita me puxou em direção a multidão, mas eu me segurei num poste que tinha por perto me lembrando do casal.

-calma a fita só vai se parti se você quiser ou se for muito fraca

Balancei a cabeça negativamente, eu estava com medo, levei a mão na boca e depois pro meu pescoço, tinha uma coleira Lá? Uma coleira? Ate ai tudo bem se não tivesse uma corrente que ia em direção ao bracelete que estava no pulso de Reita. Ta legal essa historia ficou pior do que já era se é que era possível.

-mas que droga é essa Reita?

-a prova de que você trabalha pra mim – de novo aquele sorriso cínico- agora vamos ele me puxou multidão adentro.

Ele andava despreocupadamente enquanto eu tentava não tocar em, mas nenhuma dessas estranhas fitas, Reita puxava meu pulso com o que estava livre eu tentei puxá-lo, mas minhas pernas tremeram e meu sangue pareceu sumir das minhas veias quando eu coloquei a mão apertando a blusa dele e uma fita amarela ficou presa entre a minha mão e a camisa dele.

-Reita pare, e não se mecha – ele se virou e a fita ficou só na minha mão.

-calma chibi, a fita não vai se parti, pelo menos não tão fácil – você pode soltar esta tudo bem. Eu soltei e a fita voltou a vagar ao redor de duas meninas que andavam juntas, riam muito e depois começaram a correr.

-não quero mais andar aqui. – eu abaixei a cabeça e Reita me conduziu para uma praça que tinha perto dali.

-as fitas só vão se parti se você quiser parti-las chibi.

-mas aquele casal...

-você inconscientemente deve ter ficado com raiva ou inveja, mesmo que só um pouco, como aquela fita era muito frágil ela simplesmente se partiu.

-mas e se eu tivesse andado com ela?

-elas parecem um elástico se esticam ate onde você quiser você poderia levá-la ao templo que ela iria sem problemas mesmo sendo outra dimensão, só se você quiser irão se partir

...agora que eu lembrei, vamos tenho que te apresentar uma pessoa.

-quem?

-uma pessoa que vai te ajudar

-olá Reita-san- da onde veio essa voz? O parque era grande mais parecia uma clareira e não tinha ninguém por perto a não ser uma borboleta preta com pintas vermelhas em cada asa.

-olá Tora-san

Tá bom ou eu tomei todas ou aquela BORBOLETA falou?

Continua...


	3. Romeu e Romeu ensangüentados

Capitulo 3 : Romeu e Romeu ensangüentados.

Ruki POVs

Passado o susto da borboleta, nos voltamos para aquele templo, o nome da borboleta era Tora, por que diabos era Tora eu não faço idéia (Tora em japonês quer dizer tigre) e ao que tudo indica Tora ia começar a ficar comigo para que eu começasse o trabalho ou fosse La o que eu ia fazer, Reita e eles conversavam, Reita explicava que eu era, mas só disse que meu nome era Takanori e o motivo de eu estar aqui.

-Então Takanori-san o que você sabe ate agora do seu trabalho?

-Que eu vou fazê-lo – piadinha estúpida, mesmo sendo uma borboleta eu senti que ele ia me bater, mas ele começou a rir e eu rir com ele.

-Bom, já que estão se dando bem vou ter que ir, venho sempre que puder, Tora me mantenha informado sobre tudo, ate... tchau Ruki.

-Tchau Reita – eu e Tora falamos juntos, impressão minha ou ele não me chamou de chibi, como sempre, odeio admitir mais fiquei um pouco apreensivo, ele foi embora, sabe a apreensão ? pois bem ela sumiu.

-Voltando ao assunto Takanori-san...

-Tora-san por favor me chame de Ruki, Takanori fica estranho

-ok então Ruki-san

-sem o san, acho que não sou mais velho que você

-isso eu tenho certeza...Ruki

-ah?

-Tenho 20 anos meu nome verdadeiro e Amano Shinji e eu não sou uma borboleta, pelo menos não de verdade.

-Sou Takanori Matsumoto, tenho 16 anos e como assim você não e uma borboleta, foi mal mas então você e um pássaro bem estranho – foi nessa hora que eu acho que dei o grito mais feminino senão o mais gay, como se tivesse alguma diferença, Tora havia literalmente pulado em cima de mim, e agora ele estava como uma pessoa, mas não uma pessoa qualquer mas uma pessoa nua, um HOMEM nu.

-Fica assim não Ruki, você não faz meu tipo – só foi dizer isso e ele catou uma calça , sabe deus onde ele pegou e vestiu depois de sair de cima de mim.

Ficamos conversando por um tempo, meio que nos conhecendo melhor já que ele ia me auxiliar no que eu ia fazer, o que quer que fosse. Ele me contou que assim como eu também tem uma divida, e se antes eu tinha duvidas agora tive certeza, minha curiosidade era com certeza maior que meu corpo, o que não era muito grande, mas consideravelmente grande .

-O que você deve ao Reita?- eu não queria perguntar, e me arrependi quando ele ficou triste, ele parecia preste a chorar.

- Sabe Ruki, eu tenho um irmão mais novo que eu amo muito, não somos parentes de verdade já que ele e adotado, por causa disso um dia eu o beijei, meus pais não gostaram nem um pouco disso e como eu era meio que o favorito a culpa caiu pra cima dele, nossa família feliz se resumiu a espancamentos e olhares de ódio pra cima dele, meu trato foi sumir da vida deles, desaparecer da vida e da memória deles, eu só posso virar humano aqui dentro e durante uma hora por semana no mundo humano.

-mas e o seu irmão?

-eu já passei 2 anos fora, ele já me esqueceu faz tempo, já ta em outro, e são muito felizes.

Ele falou meio triste, mas por algum motivo eu tive a impressão que tinha mais coisa ai.

-não dói ele ter... bem... ele te esqueceu – eu escolhia bem as palavra que usar, afinal Tora parecia só meio triste e não queria de repente fazê-lo lembrar de alguma coisa desagradável.

-Ai que esta quando pedir para me apagar da vida deles, Reita foi gentil em oferecer apagar parte da minha memória, eu lembro de ter amado alguém, mas não faço a mínima idéia de quem era ou como ele era, no fim acabou sendo uma boa, mas como na época ele não controlava direito seus poderes, eu fiquei com uma parte da minha memória apagada.

-Nossa o Reita parece bem forte pra ter conseguido te fazer esquecer do seu irmão.

-pode ser.

-ah?

- não e nada, e só que se eu realmente gostasse dele, não acho que eu teria conseguido esquecê-lo. – ele sorriu tristemente e eu achei que ter amado e não poder se lembrar desse amor parecia meio amedrontador.

- nossa , estou conhecendo um lado romântico seu... que ta me assustando- ele riu e eu rir com ele, talvez ele estivesse horrível, se você não lembra da pessoa e impossível ter amado, eu acho que ele estava errado mas no momento e na situação dele eu preferir ficar calado.

-e você Ruki?

-minha historia e mais simples, eu sofri um acidente e antes de morrer Reita me aceitou pra trabalhar pra ele, depois que acabar aqui eu vou poder vê meu pai e irmão de novamente.

-realmente, você ta melhor que eu – ficamos rindo como se estivesse tudo bem, como se nosso passado não fosse essa coisa confusa.

O barulho suave de um guizo se fez presente na sala.

-parece que ao invés de lhe explicar vou ter que mostrar o tipo de trabalho que você vai ter que prestar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saímos do templo e andamos pela cidade , eu andei já que ele voltou a ser borboleta. Admito que me assustei afinal quando ganhei aquele guizo lembro perfeitamente dele estar quebrado.

Era noite e ao que tudo indicava uma noite muito fria, quando sair do templo eu usava uma poupa preta e um casaco que ia ate os joelhos.

-seu trabalho será meio que uma compra de almas, em troca de um desejo você ira pegar almas de pessoas vivas ou levar espíritos já mortos para o outro mundo.

-como e?- eu estava andando atrás dele, quando ouvir o que ele disse paralisei, eu estava pronto pra tudo, mas isso era demais – não acho que possa fazer isso.

- não se preocupe, como eu disse voce ira realizar um desejo pra poder pegar a alma, ate nesse mundo existem regras e uma delas e que a morte tem planos e também faz contratos, agora vamos rápido.

Não vou dizer que estava convencido por que espírito ou ser humano, com ou sem "troca" de favores, tecnicamente eu estaria matando uma pessoa e no caso dos espíritos uma existência, e essa idéia de brincar de Deus me assustava.

-esta ali Ruki, seus primeiros clientes.

Quando tirei os olhos de Tora, já que eu o seguia enquanto voava , percebi que alem de estarmos em um beco eu vi duas pessoas no chão, ambas ensangüentadas, mas o que me fez realmente tomar um susto era a fita que os rodeava, eram vermelho sangue e minha nosso eu acho que nem com tesoura seria possível cortar aquilo, eu fiquei feliz, ate reparar a gravidade da situação, um rapaz de cabelos negros e com um piercing na boca abraçava fortemente um rapaz loiro, que tinha a bochecha cortada e o braço com um corte profundo q ia do ombro ate entre os dedos, era dele que vinha aquele sangue todo.

-quem são vocês? Poderiam chamar um ambulância por favor.

O rapaz moreno se pronunciou, quando levantou a cabeça que estava encostada na cabeça do loiro, sua voz saiu rouca e extremamente fraca.

-se e pro seu amigo, sinto dizer mas ele já esta morto, mas não se preocupe eu ligo e eles te ajudam.

Me perguntei internamente por que o moreno não entrava em pânico ao vê um borboleta falando, mas devido a cena que tinha me prendido a atenção eu não tinha percebido que Tora estava na forma humana e de roupa , uma blusa gola alta e um blaze preto que combinava com a calça de couro.

-não precisa não, se ele já morreu não tem mais importância – ele apertou mais forte ainda o corpo do louro e abaixou a cabeça a colocando no pescoço do outro, eu estava triste e passando mal vendo aquela cena e quando o moreno começou a chorar no ombro do loiro morto, senti tudo o que eu não tinha comido aparecer na minha garganta e consegui fazer uma força sobrenatural pra fazer não ir pra fora.

-você esta bem?

-não importa – a voz dele veio cheia de soluços e ao me aproximar pude vê rapidamente que atrás da cabeça dele havia uma ferida que estava sangrando e sua blusa só era vermelha devido ao corte em seu ombro, a camisa dele estava rasgada naquela área. – você poderia me dizer seus nomes ?

-meu chamo Shiroyama Yuu e este e o meu namorado Takashima Kouyou. – ele disse sorrindo docemente pro loiro, eu queria perguntar qual era o seu desejo, mas ao vê los percebi que eu já sabia,mas mesmo assim.

-eu me chamo Ruki e Yuu qual o seu maior desejo nesse momento?

-você e um anjo ou um demônio?

-Você trazer de volta seu namorado?- Tora se pronunciou e Yuu o fitou pra negar com a cabeça, admito que me assustei um pouco mesmo num estado deplorável eu pude perceber um certo tom de... ironia.

-se ele voltar a vida, com certeza ele em breve você viram busca lo novamente, meu desejo nesse momento e que ele seja feliz onde quer que esteja e que ninguém mais o machuque ou tente algo contra ele, vocês podem fazer isso?

Olhei pra Tora questionando com o olhar o que eu deveria fazer, ele sorriu e disse:

-Ruki, ao que parece você acabou de ganhar mais dois companheiros, você só deve agora selar o acordo- eu continuava a olha lo sem entender, ai ele falou com Yuu.

-Shiroyama-san o que você seria capaz de fazer e agüentar por essa pessoa que se encontra morta em seus braço?- me assustei com a pergunta ainda mais por ele ter dito tão docemente, Yuu nos olhou sem hesitar respondeu.

-por ele não existe algo que eu não possa fazer. – ao dizer isso ele se encostou mais na parede e ajeitou a cabeça do loiro em seu peito, uma das mãos estava na cintura do loiro e a outra afagava seus cabelos as vezes passando pela bochecha ferida delicadamente como se pudesse machucar, como se o loiro chamado Kouyou ainda pudesse sentir alguma dor, o mais estranho e as palavras e o instinto que me abateu a parti daí.

-Você gostaria de uma segunda chance com ele? Gostaria de ficar sempre perto dele?

Ele me olhou com uma pontada de esperança, tenho certeza.

-você poderia?

- poderia mas, vocês dois irão trabalhar para mim, fora isso poderão viver para sempre juntos e você poderá protegê-lo. – ergui minha mão em sua direção e ele começou a analisa La.

-como posso saber que você não ira me passar a perna dona morte – de anjo virei morte, esse cara ate com o pé na cova sacaneava a sorte... gostei dele.

- não vou, eu juro, e eu não sou a morte, muito menos um anjo.

-eu queria aceitar, mas ... não posso obrigar o Kou a aceitar também.

-quanto a isso não se preocupe, ele só vai aceitar depois de acorda, mas caso ele não aceite , ele apenas irar pro céu o pro inferno, mas devido ao seu desejo com certeza ira pro céu, caso isso aconteça somente você irar trabalhar comigo, mas se ele aceitar poderão ficar juntos e tudo vai se resolver – Tora ao dizer isso se aproximou de onde eu estava e Yuu ergueu a mão para tocar a minha... mas e impressão minha ou havia uma faca na minha mão? Eu gritei de dor e percebi que saiu um pouco de sangue e tratei de tirar logo a faca e o que aconteceu me fez tomar um susto , a ferida se cicatrizou e o sangue secou em seguida sendo absorvido pela minha pele, admito que doeu muito, mas agora apenas ardia.

-Não se meta nisso Gackt-san, ele já aceitou – Tora parecia furioso, se postou na minha frente e olhou para aquele que tudo indicava tinha me atacado, eu e Yuu que parecia assustado olhamos para a figura que se aproximava, um homem alto de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis brilhante, ai se aproximar acho que mantendo somente dois metros de distancia de Tora ele olhou para Yuu.

-sei que quer ficar com ele, mas você acha certo servi uma pessoa eternamente desse jeito? quero dizer, e se por acaso ele não aceitar ficar com você e te abandonar? Você será obrigado a ficar sozinho nessa vida de servidão.

Eu olhei o loiro, ta bom existia a possibilidade disso acontecer, mas, pela fita que eu vejo entre eles parecia impossível algo como isso acontecer, mas as palavras do loiro e a convicção de como foram ditas me tiraram essa esperança.

-Afinal mesmo amando alguém, não significa que o egoísmo e o orgulho nos façam continuar com ela.

-não importa, se ele for ficar bem o que acontecer comigo, não vai ter importância.- ao dizer isso Yuu me olhou e ergueu sua Mao em direção a mim – mesmo que talvez seja mentira que você vai traze lo de volta, pelo menos vou ficar feliz sabendo que fiz tudo o que podia.

Aceitei sua mão fria com a minha e olhei pro loiro percebendo que alem de medo e tinha certeza que ele seria um problema nesse "trabalho".

Tudo se iluminou e percebi que voltamos para o templo e eu continuava a segurar a mão de Yuu que embora agora estivesse deitado no chão continuava abraçado ao loiro, mas ele estava com um quimono branco como o meu e estava sem o piencing e seus ferimentos tinham sumido e os do loiro também, Tora que continuava como humano me ajudou a deita los num futon, em quanto os ajeitava melhor percebemos que mesmo inconsciente Yuu não iria larga a mão do loiro que voltou a respirar, olhei para Tora.

- Quem era aquele cara e o que diabos aconteceu?

-Aquele cara e um problema fique longe dele, você teve seus primeiros clientes que agora serão seus ajudantes e irão te proteger daquele cara , mas se um dia você o encontrar e não estivermos por perto corra, corra o mais rápido que puder e só pare quando estiver aqui dentro... mas parabéns, nem sempre tem um final feliz ou quase.

Eu ia questionar mas me senti cansado e me sentei encostado na parede, mas antes de desmaiar escutei.

-esse cansaço e normal, não se preocupe falamos quando você acordar.

Eu simplesmente apaguei depois dessa.

Continua...


	4. Um final triste para uma triste historia

4.Um final triste para uma triste historia  
Se ele concordar eu darei a eternidade para vocês aproveitarem na juntos, com o preço de somente me servi e ajudar, mas se ele se negar a ficar aqui e preferir o céu, então você pagara a sua divida e a dele me servido.  
Realmente esse baixinho que o Reita arrumou ta melhor que a encomenda – Esse é o pensamento de Tora diante da visão de um Ruki dormindo todo encolhido encostado a uma parede. O fato era que realmente Ruki já havia se apegado aos poderes que Reita lhe deu, talvez rápido demais...  
"Tora-san" Aoi aparece em uma das portas corridas do grande templo ao que tudo indica o rapaz estava perdido. "Posso falar com você?"  
Ambos se dirigiram para o imenso jardim  
"O que foi Aoi? Sobre o que você quer falar comigo?"  
O moreno parecia abatido, ao que tudo indica o que quer que fosse o assunto, Tora teria que considerá-la delicadamente  
"e sobre o Uruha"

Ruki's POV  
Acordei meio tonto, eu estava cansado, procurei por todos, não gostava de ficar sozinho naquele templo, a sensação que eu tinha era que as paredes iriam me engolir e o cheiro das rosas me arrepiava.  
Chegando no quarto onde deixamos os "amantes" só havia o loiro dormindo, ao que parece seus ossos ainda estavam se reconstruindo. Tora havia me explicado que ele ia acordar somente depois que estivesse completamente recuperado dos ferimentos... mas isso não e hora de pensar nisso... onde Tora e o outro foram?  
Procurei apressadamente pelos cômodos, meu desespero aumentava, eu realmente não gostava de ficar sozinho naquele templo... Achei.  
"Finalmente acordou Ruki, já tava pra chamar o Reita"  
"desculpe mas fiquei muito cansado" O moreno nem tinha um olhar triste. Não sei por que mas tenho certeza que Yuu estava pensando em Takashima-san, ate mesmo eu pensava nisso... agora que eu reparei mas o pircing dele sumiu, era estranho.  
Tinha que admitir que agora sem sangue e tudo o mais ele e Takashima-san são extremamente bonitos... Fiquei admirando ele ate escutar o barulho do guinzo.  
"Trabalho Tora! Shiroyama-san por favor fique a vontade para ficar perto de Takashima-san eu e Tora temos..."  
"Ele vai com vocês " Tomei um susto do nada Reita havia aparecido na porta e ficou encostado no batente "Ele fez contrato com você de te servi, como o sem o loiro ele vai ter que te ajudar, por isso vão logo, se você perder essa alma, você será castigado chibi, por isso tome cuidado"  
Não sei por que mas mesmo com aquele sorriso inocente, as palavras chegaram a mim como ameaça, realmente mesmo só começando eu não queria nem mesmo pensa no que aconteceria se ele ou aquele loiro da ultimas vez poderiam fazer comigo

Nosso trabalho era uma mulher que perdeu o marido e esta preste a se suicidar, de acordo com ela ...  
"qual e o seu desejo?"  
"Quero meu marido de volta, você pode trazê-lo de volta para mim?" Eu estava nauseado a mulher se ajoelho e abraçou minhas pernas chorando compulsivamente e implorando, trazê-lo de volta a vida, sim eu podia mas... será que ela não entendia que talvez isso o fizesse infeliz, não sei por que mas senti raiva do egoísmo daquela mulher e a imagem de Shiroyama-san e Takashima-san vieram a minha mente "Traga-o de volta pra mim... eu pago qualquer preço".  
O que eu posso fazer... negócios são negócios.  
"O preço ... sua filha será levada por nos, ela morrera no lugar do seu marido" A mulher arregalou os olhos, tenho que admitir o preço realmente e alto, mas... tanto o marido quanto a filha são extremamente preciosos para essa mulher.  
"meu marido realmente vai voltar? Se minha filha morrer ele realmente vai voltar ?"  
"VOCE NÃO PODE ESTAR FALANDO SERIO!!" Shiroyama havia gritado, ao que parece ele também pensou que a mulher concordaria com aquela proposta absurda, Tora o segurou e balançou a cabeça, o Tora era invejável, sua calma era inacreditável.  
"Ele tem razão" meu sangue gelou ao escutar essa voz... não era possível como Gackt tinha nos encontrado. "Pense bem seu marido vale a sua filha a mulher que te ajuda todo dia, a mulher que esteve sempre com você, já o seu marido o que ele fez de bom pela senhora? Foi se encontrar para uma noitada com a amante e morreu em um acidente de carro"  
"Pare, Jiyu era extremamente doce e carinhoso comigo, ele era amoroso com todos" Como ele sabia da historia deles? E mas que merda, se ele convencê-la a não fazer o acordo eu vou descobrir o tal castigo que o Reita falou.  
Claro, ele se afogava em culpa todos os dias"  
"Pare"  
Eles discutiam e eu não fazia a mínima idéia de como colocar a situação ao meu favor.  
"Uma pergunta então senhora, como seu amoroso marido reagiria se descobrisse que você deu a vida da preciosa filha de vocês tivesse sido dada cruelmente para trazê-lo de volta "  
Agora sim ferrou tudo, a mulher analisou a situação e Gackt deu um sorriso cínico pra mim.  
"Pense bem... enquanto eu elimino um verme" ele vinha em minha direção e Tora ficou na minha frente junto com Shiroyama, não sei por que mas acho que vai ter briga, principalmente por que Gackt sacou uma arma e atirou em Shiroyama que defendeu com uma Katana... da onde surgiu essa Katana? Tora colocou a mão atrás do meus ombros e me abraçou e o que aconteceu em seguida eu só vi e entendi depois que estava no chão agonizando devido a bala que levei no ombro, Tora e Shiroyama depois que Gackt avançou me protegeram ou pelo menos tentaram, Shiroyama com a Katana atacou mas Gackt com a arma se defendeu e com uma faca o cortou bem fundo, e devido a isso Shiroyama ficou imóvel, já que seu ao que tudo indica nosso corpo trava devido a dor, trava ate ser regenerado.  
Tora se transformou em tigre e o atacou mordendo no ombro dele, saiu muito sangue, e eu fiquei assustado e procurei a mulher que se mantinha horrorizada, fui em sua direção e Gackt girou o corpo fazendo Tora largá-lo e atirou em mim bem no ombro. E depois descarregou a arma em Tora, aquilo com certeza doeu.  
"Sabe morte, eu não posso te matar, você não poderia morrer mesmo se quisesse" Ele se aproximava de mim agora. Ele colocava um novo cartucho na arma "mas e isso que torna a sua situação tão ruim, não importa o que eu faça ou dor que você sinta, ela não vai acabar, e e isso que torna a sua tortura mais prazerosa... pra mim " ele estava a dez passos de mim, vendo que ele ia usar a arma novamente eu fiz o que meu instinto mandou, fechei os olhos e abracei meu corpo esperando o pior, quando escutei o tiro, fiquei tenso e esperei a dor me acometer.

"E então Takashima-san o que você decidiu"  
"Peça desculpas a ele por mim... mas a minha resposta e..."  
"melhor você da La na frente de todos "

Depois do tiro eu fiquei alguns segundos ainda de olhos fechados esperando a dor que não vinha e quando abri os olhos vi um leque branco com detalhes de sakura sendo segurado por uma mão extremamente alva de aspecto macio, procurei Tora e Shiroyama e vi Tora se levando meio cambaleante e Shiroyama parecia ter perdido todo o sangue, olé olhava freneticamente para a pessoa que me ajudou e nessa hora eu levantei a cabeça vendo Takashima, ele realmente e muito bonito o Cabelo caia levemente nos seus olhos dando um aspecto misterioso, mas uma coisa eu não entendi, por que ele usava um quimono?  
"Ola Gackt a quanto tempo?!" Reita apareceu e eu me levantei, o lugar onde eu havia sido baleado estava tirando a blusa rasgada completamente recuperado. Gackt apenas olhou para Reita e seus olhos se e que era possível ficaram ainda mais frios ainda. "Ao que parece nenhum de nos terá a alma dessa mulher... vamos embora".  
Reita veio pra perto de mim e Takashima olhou para Shiroyama, eu pude vê as fitas que os envolviam ficar cada vez mais vermelha ... era lindo. Reita me puxou pelo braço me fazendo levantar e o seguir, olhei para trás e vi Tora puxar Shiroyama o ajudando a levantar. Takashima abaixou a cabeça e ficou atrás de mim e de Reita, ele não parecia querer olhar para Shiroyama, nesse momento percebi que talvez eles não fossem ficar juntos e quando chegamos ao templo e ficamos todos numa sala esperando Takashima dar sua resposta eu senti que talvez Shiroyama sendo assim como eu imortal, ele sentiria uma dor muito maior do que eu sentir quando levei um tiro, mas ao contrario de mim... ele não se recuperaria.  
"Pois bem Takashima-san por favor nos de sua resposta agora" Reita parecia entediando e Tora um pouco tenso, mas tenho certeza que todos nos prendemos a respiração no momento que Takashima olhou para Shiroyama e uma lagrima se formou.  
"Desculpa Yuu, mas eu não posso, me desculpe" Ele agora chorava compulsivamente e Shiroyama também começou a chorar, então a resposta do loiro era não.  
"Eu também sinto muito Uru" Shiroyama levantou e sua expressão era meio raivosa "Tora".  
No momento seguinte Tora se levantou e começou a arrastar o loiro em direção a uma das portas.  
"Não, Não eu não quero isso " o loiro gritava e esperneava, ele se parecia aquelas crianças que não querem sair de um lugar e deitam e sentam no chão, forçando as mães a arrastá-las somente quando Reita se pronunciou ele parou de fazer escandalo.  
"Eu devo realizar o desejo de Takashima, ele quer que você seja feliz Shiroyama e como pagamento ele também trabalharia para Ruki, o seu segundo desejo devido a esse fato esta completamente anulado, Ruki cuide bem de seus servos" Ele disse isso e sorriu, indo embora logo em seguida, e acho que fiquei com a cara mais idiota possível por que Tora, Takashima e Shiroyama me olharam.  
"Então eu e Ruki vamos pra outra sala para vocês conversarem" Tora soltou o loiro que correu pra perto de Shiroyama que abaixou a cabeça em seguida, me levantei e segui Tora para outro quarto parando depois de fechar a porta era impressão minha ou eu escutei um tapa, vindo de La de dentro?

Uruhas POV  
Eu bati no Yuu, no meu Yuu, a única pessoa com quem eu nem mesmo conseguia aumentar o volume de voz, a marca dos meus dedos estava na bochecha dele, e ele me olhou com os olhos arregalados e pois a mão no lugar onde bati, pela forma que sua mão estava sobre a marca, com certeza estava ardendo muito e me repreendi mentalmente por senti vontade de pedi desculpa e beijá-lo depois do que ele fez eu preferiria me bater a pedir desculpas.  
"Por que? Por que..." ele me cortou e segurou meus ombros.  
"Por que eu quero assim Kouyou, vamos falar com Ruki e dizer que você se enganou e quer voltar atrás de sua resposta... que você..." e novamente eu lhe dei um tapa, mas esse foi com mais vontade que o outro pois ele ate mesmo virou o rosto involuntariamente "Pare de decidir por mim, eu vou escolher, e eu escolho manter intacto o meu trato, você concordando ou não".  
Eu sei que nunca discordei em nada com ele, mas na situação de agora ele só podia estar louco se achava que eu ia aceitar o trato que ele fez com aquele cara o tal de Tora, ainda bem que quando acordei Reita me explicou a intenção dele e como se fosse possível eu senti pela primeira vez raiva de Aoi. Tenho que lembra de agradecer a Reita mais tarde, sem ele eu estaria ferrado devido ao trato de Aoi.  
"Kouyou isso não e uma brincadeira"ele massageava as têmporas em sinal de cansaço. Nada do que ele falar ou fizer vai me fazer mudar de idéia, e isso Ai Shiroyama Yuu o seu Takashima Kouyou pela primeira vez lhe disse um não. "Você pode acabar...".  
Eu não agüentei, juro que foi sem querer, eu não resisti... quando vi eu já o estava beijando e ele num gesto automático envolveu minha cintura e aprofundou o beijo, e como sempre quando nos beijávamos eu não conseguia parar. Com muito custo Aoi me afastou dele mas eu não o deixei falar.  
"Yuu ate hoje, sempre ficamos juntos, tanto que eu me tornei dependente de você de um jeito que nem mesmo eu sei explicar... Yuu... eu vou ficar, nem que seja pra te vê com raiva de mim"  
Aois POV  
Kouyou não podia ter feito isso, mas admito que eu fiquei extremamente feliz... mas eu não podia, eu já havia feito ele sofrer de mais, eu havia causado uma zona na vida dele, agora sacanear a morte dele também já era demais ate pra mim.  
"Kouyou tente entender" ele me beijou de novo e dessa vez eu demorei bem mais que o primeiro pra consegui me afastar, Uruha era irresistível.  
"Eu já entendi, mas Yuu... você me negaria o meu ultimo desejo e minha ultima vontade?" Depois dessa eu percebi que como todas as outras vezes eu não conseguiria fazê-lo mudar de idéia. Era sempre assim com Uruha, quando ele tinha uma idéia ela a mantinha pra sempre e o que eu mais admirava nele e que ele nunca reclamava de suas decisões ou se arrependia ... E foi pensando nisso que eu o beijou o mais apaixonado que eu podia.

Rukis POV  
Quando cheguei no quarto onde Tora estava eu literalmente quase capoto, Tora estava com um copo encostado na parede tentando escutar a conversa.  
"Mas que diabos você..."  
"Quieto Ruki eu quero vê como estão as coisas"  
"PRIMEIRO VOCE TEM QUE ME EXPLICAR O QUE FOI AQUILO QUE ACONTECEU" Eu o afastei da parede e o forcei a me contar tudo. Depois de ouvir me assustei com a velocidade que ele pegou o copo e voltou a escutar pela parede... se bem que não era mais muito necessário.  
"Nossa o negocio La deve ta muito bom" Eu fiquei vermelho e tenho certeza que estava ficando ainda mais, do nada agora dava pra escutar gemido vindo do outro quarto, eles não estavam brigando? Se brigar quer dizer sexo, nossa o negocio ta feio por que agora EU TO ESCUTANDO ATE MESMO GRITOS!! Quem diabos era Aoi?Esse nome não para de ser gritado. Pensei que eles se chamavam Takashima e Shiroyama.

Uruha s POV  
Eu tentava gemer mais baixo, mas era impossível sempre que eu tentava controlar minha voz, Yuu fazia questão de aumentar a forca das investidas, fazer amor com ele e sempre um convite pra me fazer gritar.  
Depois de me beijar, ele novamente me perguntou se eu tinha certeza sobre minha escolha e novamente eu a confirmei e nos beijamos novamente, um beijo que ficou mais quente e quando vi ele já havia tirado a camisa que eu usava e beijava um mamilo enquanto uma de suas mãos brincava com o outro. Aquele lugar era estranho ainda mais por que eu lembro de estar com um quimono mas agora estou com uma blusa de manga longa branca e uma calça de mesma cor ou pelo menos estava antes de Yuu retirar minhas calças e começar a me masturbar. Todos estavam de branco e isso me assustou, por que me lembrava hospitais.  
No começo sempre doía, mas eu apenas ignorava e tentava me concentrar no lábios dele beijando e mordendo meu pescoço, que ótimo eu era loiro, branco e agora usava roupas branca, eu não fazia a mínima idéia de como iria esconder os chupões que ele estava deixando em meu pescoço e ombros, mas eu nem me importava, ainda mais agora que ele segurava a minha coxa com a Mao marcando e começava a estocar acertando o ponto que sempre me fazia delirar. Quando 'terminamos' eu estava cansado e exausto com o gozo dele escorrendo pelas pernas eu apenas o senti me abraçar e antes de dormi falei o que estava entalado em minha garganta.  
"Não importa com quem você faca um trato Yuu, assim que me colocassem no paraíso eu seria capaz de taca fogo La e viria ficar com você , eu te amo, e minha resposta mesmo morto era sim, eu aceito me torna escravo daquele garoto se isso me fazer ficar com você.

Rukis POV  
Minutos depois dos gemidos terem parado com um ultimo particularmente alto e erótico eu tinha que admitir Tora realmente tinha razão o negocio La tava bom...  
Depois de muito silencio eu fui vê se depois do sexo nenhum dele tinha tentado se matar, e fiquei vermelho e feliz ao mesmo tempo, Shiroyama abraçava Takashima que estava encolhido em seus braços a camisa cobrindo precariamente seus corpos suados. Realmente que idéia idiota do Shiroyama, se Takashima decidisse aceitar Tora deveria levá-lo mesmo que fosse a forca pro paraíso. Eu me senti quente quando reparei nas fitas novamente e me aventurei a toca-la era quente e vi que era impossível rompe-la e tenho dois novos servo eu de magoa eu tenho certeza que eles não morrem... mas uma coisa ainda me perturbava, Reita disse que eu seria castigado se eu não trouxesse alguma alma, será que ele vai perdoar por ser só meu segundo trabalho?


End file.
